


Split

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Sonic and Shadow always knew this day was coming. After dating for 2 years it was to be expected it wouldn't last.Eggman creating destruction and terrine everywhere he went, it was up to the Freedom Fighters to put a stop to it. Leaving was the only choice, leaving to traverse the world saving it.Sonic was leaving, Shadow was staying.





	

They knew this day would come, since they first agreed to dating one another the thought of this day, shoved and ignored into the darkest corners of their consciousness. The day Eggman took his destruction worldwide. They didn't try to save the relationship, knowing once the Freedom Fighter ship left, it was over. Trying to maintain a long distance relationship wouldn't last and only end in heartbreak. Shadow had to stay posted at GUN headquarters, not allowed to leave their sight after the black arms fiasco. Sonic leaving with the freedom fighters to chase down and stop Eggman's evil reign. They seperated with eased minds, nothing was left unsaid as they high poured their hearts out the night before the big day No loose ends or objecting feelings as it was a mutual decision, they cared deeply for each other. The morning of his departure they spoke nothing of it, choosing to continue with their usual routine living a fabricated normalic life and ignore the pain clawing in each their chest of what was to come once the day was up. Bags packed and boarded Sonic met with Shadow, having an hour before boarding they made the best of what they had together. Their sexual encounter was paced and passion filled as both knew this would be their last for a long while. 5 minutes remained after their coupling used for sarcastic conversation and snarky remarks before their laughter was cut by Sonic's phone signifying his final minutes before departure. It became quiet as Shadow joined Sonic in rinsing off before they left the apartment walking to the ship. Upon boarding he rushed to the nearest window, searching through the crowd of mobians. For a hedgehog who insisted he stay in the back, which was where Sonic spotted his striped lover. Afar from the bustle stood Shadow watching, staring at him. Emerald met crimson and his throat tightened, a feeling he wasn't a stranger to, but promised himself he wouldn't emote. Memories of their relationship through the past 3 years began shifting through Sonics head. Their awkward beginnings, experimental trial and error, their intimacy and deep understand of one another. A rumble from beneath signaled the ship departing, emotions betrayed him as the biting behind his eyes engulfed him and the slow trickle of tears rolled down his face.


End file.
